The present invention relates generally to ski board construction.
In the last few years the sport of ski boarding has experienced a rapid rise in popularity. Ski boards typically include a single platform wide enough to permit the user's feet to be angularly disposed on the board in a fore and aft manner. Turning forces are imparted to the board by leaning toward one side or the other of the board. Holders or bindings are provided on the board to accomodate the user's footwear. Typical snow boards in use are intended for direct contact with the snow surface. Considerable skill is required especially to execute short radius turns.
Of collateral interest are skate boards which are equipped with front and rear trucks each including a resilient component to permit steering of the trucks by rocking of the skate board about its longitudinal axis.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,128 discloses a ski board having a platform supported by front and rear skis coupled to one another at their respective tail and nose by a resilient coupling. The fore and aft portions of the ski board are coupled to the front and rear skis respectfully by couplings which permit angular movement of the skis in response to lateral rocking of the platform. The coupling attaching the tail of one ski to the nose of the other includes a resilient member and serves to limit pivotal movement of the skis about horizontal and vertical axes to limit the range of ski travel. A toe rope is attached to the forward edge of the board or platform.